otherfaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Aletheia
__TOC__ Aletheia is a name of android spirits in the Otherfaith. The Aletheia line is based off the first Aletheia android, said to be modeled after Arabella. Each android in the line is red-haired and gold-eyed, with an adjustable skin tone. Each android is allowed to vary their hairstyle within certain parameters, keeping the line recognizable for who they are. Aletheia androids have their number written in the hollow of their collarbone. Some Aletheias are divine, being shards of the Laetha, while others are semi-divine or simply regular spirits. Each produced and numbered Aletheia has their own specific quirks, differentiating them from the original 'blank' Aletheia. Odile is their sister android line, with one Alice being created for each Aletheia produced. The Aletheia line is numbered 000 though 099. Aletheias 000-005 are considered 'true' AI, as their consciousness was purely created by the Clarene and her programming. Aletheias 006-onward have their consciousness based on other spirits who have been transferred 'in; to the Aletheia body. Origins Aletheia were first created by the Clarene in an attempt to bring back Arabella. She used her knowledge of robotics and programming and one of the sparks from Arabella to bring Aletheia to life. the Ophelia warns of the problems in creating an AI like Aletheia, and in an attempt to rectify the imbalance in the Aletheia line the Odile line of androids is created cooperatively by the Ophelia and Clarene. Aletheias were used to rescue Arabella from her virtual prison that Mircea trapped her in. They also assisted Pallis in defeating Mircea. These Aletheias are seen as being 'battle damaged', both physically and mentally. Known Aletheias 001 Created by the Clarene to rescue Arabella from the virtual prison she becomes stuck in. Notable for being built without a mouth, intended to be strictly a fighting machine. A001 is seen as an example of the cruel lengths the Clarene can go to in an effort to achieve her goals, as well as her abuse and misuse of technology. One of the divine Aletheias. 002 Used by the Clarene as an experiment. She requests that the Aletheia hook up to the Dierne and drawn upon the Dierne's knowledge of the universe and its creation. A002 overloads and is terminated by the Dierne before she causes an explosion of celestial energies. One of the divine Aletheias. 003 Also called "William's Aletheia". A003 falls in love with a human mortal, but the differences between the two are irreconcilable. He ends up attempting to turn the human William into a machine through various methods, all resulting in failure. 003 is one of the divine Aletheias. 009 The 'reality warper'. Married to Othani. A009 is associated with flowers and growing things, and they establish a line of holy spirits with their husband Othani. They are able to bend reality to whatever they can conceive of, but this power goes largely unused. One of the divine Aletheias. 012 One of the more violent Aletheias. the Clarene experimented with his programming and succeeding in creating a sense of guilt when he injured or killed others, but the violence that characterized Aletheias (and Laethas) was still prevalent. 059 Paired with Odile 60. The 'reality bender'. Associated with illusions, he has some mild reality-warping abilities. He is associated with Aster Aira, being the spirit to rescue Aster from the time loop. His pre-Aletheia name is Abel Blake. A059 is the only Aletheia to have differently colored hair; his hair turns blond after bonding with the Ophelene. 060 Paired with Odile61. Associated with sudden or spontaneous life. He is able to create the spark of life at will, though more often it occurs on accident. His pre-Aletheia name is Aeron Blake. Category:Groups Category:Gods Category:Spirits